herofandomcom-20200223-history
Helen Clarke
Helen Clarke (neé Crowe) (3 April 1971 - 31 October 2006, aged 35) was the Wizard daughter of Ursula Crowe and Simeon Swann, the wife of Michael Clarke, the mother of Tom, Benny Jr.'s grandmother and is a guest protagonist in the Wizards vs Aliens episodes; The Last Day and All Out War!. Early life Helen was born to two wizards named Ursula Crowe and Simeon Swann on 3 April 1971. A few years later, Simeon ended up trapped in the Neverside whilst pursuing a vampire that hunted children, thus leaving Ursula to raise Helen alone. Some years later, she met and married an Unenchanted (non-magical) man named Michael Clarke with whom she had a son named Tom in 1996. Death On Halloween in 2006, Helen was contacted by another wizard about an entity (actually a probe sent by the Nekross to search Earth for their food source: Magic) so she along with a ten-year old Tom drove to ancient runes after tracking it there. Helen told Tom to stay in the car and she would be back soon, but eventually Tom decided to follow her and ended up running into the probe who tried to attack him. Just then, Helen arrived and jump in front of Tom to protect him and shot magic at the probe. However due to it being Nekross technology, the probe was immune to the magic and fought back and killed Helen right in front of Tom. ''Wizards vs Aliens'' ''Dawn of the Nekross'' A photograph of Helen is seen by Benny in the Chamber of Crowe and asks Tom who she is. Tom replies that she is his mum and that she died. At the end of the episode, after escaping the Nekross, Michael says to Tom that Helen would be proud of him. ''The Last Day'' When the probe killed Helen, it took some of her DNA which the Nekross used six years later in 2012 to make clones of Helen so they would have an endless supply of magic. However, one of the clones escaped the factory and was seen by a now sixteen year old Tom who believed that his mother was back from the dead. After finding the clone, Tom brought her to his home where Ursula gave her a necklace which contained Helen's memories which Helen's clone put on and began to think she was Helen. After arriving at the cloning factory, Helen's clone wished to defeat the Nekross herself so she used Ursula's Magic to seal, Ursula, Tom, Benny and Michael in a tunnel to stop them following her. But Michael was able to free them by getting a dog to come into the tunnel and destroy the seal. The group then joined Helen's clone and destroyed the cloning machine but in doing so, Helen's clone died but not before bidding farewell to Tom. Shortly after, Helen's Pale Shadow (wizard counterpart of a ghost) arrives to help Tom turn off a signal the Nekross set up. ''All Out War!'' Helen later appeared to Ursula and Randal Moon as Ursula died creating a force field which was her fourth spell (which is deadly as Wizards can only cast three spells a day). But Helen was able to bring her mother back to life and tells her to past a three word message onto Tom when he was battling the Nekross; Take The Salute. Trivia *Helen is similar to Lily Potter as both are magical and both are mothers of the main character (Helen to Tom and Lily to Harry). Both also died on Halloween when their sons were young (Helen died on Halloween 2006 whilst attempting to protect a ten-year-old Tom from a Nekross probe whilst Lily along with her husband James was killed by Lord Voldemort on Halloween 1981 when Harry was a year old). Both also later appear as ghosts to their sons (Helen's pale shadow helped Tom turn off a signal set up by the Nekross whilst Lily spirit along with James, Remus Lupin and Sirius Black's appeared to Harry after he used the Resurrection Stone). *According to her father Simeon, Helen liked to eat ice cream with a crushed biscuit in it, a trait she would pass down to her son Tom. Category:Live Action Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Science Fiction Heroes Category:Deceased Category:Noncorporeal Category:Twin/Clone Category:Magic Category:Female Category:Science Fantasy Heroes Category:Paranormal Category:Parents